When everything happens to fast
by KitsuneUmi
Summary: Kagome was kidnapped and rapped as a child. But she finds not every guy is like Naraku and so she has met InuYasha. InuYasha now is protecting the one person he has come to love.
1. InuYasha finds the truth

**When everything happens to fast**

**Chapter one –InuYasha finds the truth**.

When Kagome was only 7 years old she was kidnapped by this evil man named Naraku. He kidnapped her and he rapped her. He said "Don't tell a soul kagome, or it will be the last words you will ever say!!" Naraku then let Kagome go but before he did he told her "I will be watching you even when you sleep, I will be there, remember not a word." Form then on Kagome kept to herself, she never let anyone get close to her.

Ten years has past and it is Kagomes senior year in high school. She has good grades but has very little friends. She meet her first friend about a year ago. They share everything together except the horrible burden Kagome carries alone.

"Kagome, how are you?" says a mysterious voice. "I am okay, why?" Kagome asks. "Well you seem a little tense to me." He says. "Well if you where talking to a stranger then you would be too." Kagome replies. "Oh I am sorry allow me to introduce myself, my name is InuYasha." InuYasha smiles. "Well apparently you know my name already." Kagome states "Yea, well I have done my homework." He says. "Well I will see you later; I have class to go too." Kagome says as she walks away to go to her locker. "Would you like me to walk you to class Kagome?" InuYasha asks kindly. "Oh I don't mean to be rude but no thanks I can manage." Kagome starts to walk away now. InuYasha grabs her by her arm. "What do you have against me Kags??" now getting serious. "Nothing it's nothing please let me go." Kagome now has fear in her eyes, afraid she will be taken away again. "Okay Kagome whatever you say." InuYasha lets go of her arm and walks to his class.

Later that night InuYasha just can't get Kagome off his mind. He has tried everything but nothing works. "I guess I will go for a walk to try and clear my mind." InuYasha says knowing that's not possible. He is now in this beautiful place with cherry blossoms and the greenest grass he has seen since he was a kid. "I wonder if Kagome is thinking about me, maybe she would like to see me again?" he says. "No after today I am sure she wants me to drop dead where I stand. That look in her eyes, something happened her and she won't tell me what it is." "I will just have to find out myself." InuYasha now determined to find out walks a little faster. Then he hears this voice screaming from somewhere. "Please no, I didn't say anything to anyone, please don't hurt me!" the voice cries. "I didn't tell him, he knows nothing please someone help me, please don't…..don't hurt Me." now crying in fear. InuYasha runs to the voice to find it is Kagome in her room screaming in her bed. "She must be having a nightmare. Judging by the looks of it's really bad." InuYasha opens her window and jumps in trying not to hurt her. He gently shakes her trying to wake her up. "She won't wake up." InuYasha says. "Kagome, please wake up I am here to protect you." InuYasha tells her. He is now holding her in his arms rocking her trying to comfort her. Kagome now crying looks up to see that someone is holding her. She pushes him off of her and runs to a corner in her room. "Please you have already done your damage. Don't hurt me again." She cries. "I never told InuYasha he doesn't know anything please just don't rape me again. I will do anything. Please don't I will stay away from him just please don't hurt him…please!!!" she cries with all her might. "Kagome it's me InuYasha I am here to protect you." InuYasha says gently. Kagome then runs to InuYasha. "Please don't ever leave me, don't let him get me." She says as she lays her head on his chest. InuYasha now puzzled he holds her thinking, "she was rapped, that must be why she doesn't trust me. I will show her she can trust me." InuYasha says to himself. Kagome finally falls back asleep. "She looks so peaceful now, is this how it always is, she has to fight by herself!?" InuYasha says. InuYasha now trying not to wake the peaceful Kagome, he goes and slips into a corner and as he does he hears Kagome softly say. "Please InuYasha don't leave….don't…leave…me." Kagome says still asleep. "I am not going anywhere my love; I will always be her for you." InuYasha says as he tries to sleep on the floor.

The next day InuYasha changes his class schedule to fit Kagomes. "I won't let her get hurt again, not if I have anything to do with it." InuYasha states ready to hurt the man that did this to her. Kagome now wonders if that was a dream last night or was InuYasha really in her room with her. She looks around to see if she can find him. She goes to her locker and sees Sango. "Sango have you seen InuYasha?" Kagome asks. "Well this is a miracle I haven't seen you ask for anyone, ever. But no I haven't seen him."


	2. Chapter 2

1 Chapter 2- where are you?

Why is he not here, I remember he promised he would be here to protect me!? I guess I will just

go to class and maybe he will be there or I will see him on the way to class? I better not get my

hopes up guys are always unpredictable. Oh how I hate when Mr. Bean goes into one of his

lectures about how math is the future and I will need it in everything I do. Well I completely

disagree, you don't need any math to know what happened that fatal night. It also doesn't take

any math to know that I have fallen helplessly in love with inuyasha. Maybe I will be able to let

inuyasha in and maybe he will love me for me and not by my looks?? Probably not all any guy

wants is sex. That's all I hear about and it doesn't help with my history. Suddenly this song

comes to Kagome and she starts singing it in her head so she thinks.

_You don't own me  
I'm not just one of your many toys  
You don't own me  
Don't say I can't go with other boys _

Don't tell me what to do  
And don't tell me what to say  
Please when I go out with you  
Don't put me on display

You don't own me  
Don't try to change me in any way  
You don't own me  
Don't tie me down  
'Cuz I'll never stay

I don't tell you what to say  
And I don't tell you what to do  
So just let me be myself  
That's all I ask of you

I'm young, and I love to be young  
I'm free, and I love to be free  
To live my life the way I wantTo say and do whatever I please

I'm young, and I love to be young  
I'm free, and I love to be free  
To live my life the way I want  
To say and do whatever I please

Oh no! You don't own me  
You don't own me  
You don't own me  
Forever young and free  
Darlin' you don't own me

You don't own me  
You don't own me  
You don't own me  
Forever young and free  
Darlin' you don't own me

KAGOME!!!! Who doesn't own you?? Mr. Bean asks. Oh was I singing out loud, I am so sorry I

don't feel myself today. I think it sounded wonderful, it was actually very beautiful, you have an

amazing voice. Kagome you really do. InuYasha says as he stands in the door. What are you

doing here InuYasha? Mr. Bean asks. My schedule got changed if you don't mind my I have a

seat? I can't handle you too both in my class. Looking at Miroku. They both give this evil smirk

like they are going to make this class hell for Mr. Bean. Its about time, we can have some fun in

this class now. Miroku says smirking to InuYasha. Kagome gives this slight smile letting

InuYasha know thank you for being there for me. InuYasha smiles back.

_A/n will finish when I get home in a couple hours it may be awhile though. Thanks for waiting._


	3. Chapter 3

When everything happens to fast.

Chapter 3

Kagome goes to her advanced algebra class. Oh how I hate going to this class I don't even know why they made it to where I take and advanced class, I mean it's not like I am smart or anything. Kagome states to herself. Mr. Bean is such an ass, I hate his lectures he always gets off subject, and we don't even learn anything about advanced algebra. Kagome starts to daydream. Back to the night everything happen to her, when her whole world turned upside down. She starts to sing, not knowing she is singing out loud.

_You don't own me,  
I'm not just one of your many toys.  
You don't own me,  
Don't say I can't go with other boys. _

Don't tell me what to do,  
And don't tell me what to say,  
Please, when I go out with you  
Don't put me on display, 'cause...

You don't own me,  
Don't try to change me in any way.  
You don't own me,  
Don't tie me down 'cause I'd never stay.

Oh I don't tell you what to say,  
And I don't tell you what to do,  
So just let me be myself,  
That's all I ask of you.

I'm young and I love to be young,  
I'm free yeh and I want to be free,  
To live my life the way I want,  
To say and do whatever I please.

INSTRUMENTAL

Don't tell me what to do,  
And you don't tell me what to say,  
And please, when I go out with you  
Don't put me on display

'Couse I don't I don't tell you what to say,  
And I... I don't tell you what to do...

Are you finished Miss. Kagome? Mr. Bean asks. Oh was I actually singing out loud?? Yes you wer… I think she has a wonderful voice. InuYasha says standing at the door. Kagome blushes and hides her face. What do you want InuYasha? Mr. Bean asks. InuYasha hands him this piece of paper. No, why me, I can't handle both of you in the same room. Mr. Bean states with a panic voice. If you don't mind I am going to take my new seat. InuYasha says. Hey, now we can have some fun. Miroku says with an evil smirk on his face. Oh no, how will I ever be able to teach this class now. Mr. Bean says.

I can't believe he actually changed his schedule. Will he be in all of my classes, or just this one? I heard he was really smart in this class and that they made it to where he skipped this class and went on to the next level. I wonder why he is taking it now, or is it because of me?? Did he mean when he said he would protect me? God this is just so confusing. Suddenly Kagome is brought back with a loud bang.

InuYasha I dare you to take this ruler and hit some with it. But you can't let go of the ruler. Okay Miroku come a littler closer so I can tell you something. No way, I now what you're going to do, I ain't falling for that. And right after that InuYasha pulls the ruler back. BANG!!!!! InuYasha has successfully made everyone laugh in that room. InuYashas neck is now red. I can't believe I just hit myself with the ruler. You stupid ruler I am going to kill you. InuYasha breaks the ruler in half.

Kagome now is laughing so hard she is holding her stomach. No one has ever made me laugh like that since I was really young and even then I don't remember it. Wow he is really sweet. Kagome says trying to stop laughing.

A/N--------------------

Thank you for the reviews. This is my problem, see I have already written this chapter but on a different computer and I forgot to e-mail it to me so when I get back home, I will try to fix it up and make it into chapter 4. Oh there is a twist coming up. Hope you enjoy!!!


	4. A heart starts to beat again

When everything happens to fast.

Chapter 4 - A heart starts to beat

School has finally ended and it's about time. I thought it would never end, but it was

really nice to find out that InuYasha has switched all of his classes to mine. I guess he really

does like me. As she walks home a breeze comes and blows by her and that breeze carried fallen

cherry blossoms. She closes her eyes and soaks in the one moment that she felt beautiful.

The blowing in her hair, it just felt wonderful and relaxing. When she opens her eyes, he is there

watching her. No he can't be here, I haven't done anything wrong. Please don't tell me he has

done something to InuYasha, I hope he is okay. Maybe he won't come near me, just maybe he

has forgotten all about me. She speeds up her pace and tries to get home and lock the doors. He

stops her and whispers to her so she can hear him and no one else can. For this threat will be

horrible. Kagome, why have you deceived me? Why are you trying to replace me with this guy

named InuYasha? I can give you everything and I can take it all away. So if you value your life

and his then you will leave him and never speak to him again. Naraku please leave him alone. I

barely talk to him and I never see him. That is a lie Kagome I see you at school, how he has

changed his schedule to fit yours. I am not stupid Kagome but you are. I will deal with this

InuYasha kid and don't try to stop me. If you do I will come after you. Naraku disappears into

the shadows. Kagome now completely terrified that something will happen to InuYasha she runs

to her house and grabs the phone. She dials this number that he had slipped to her in class with a

note that said:

_Kagome,_

_Please call me if you need anything or just need to talk. _

_Love forever and always,_

_InuYasha_

Kagome dials the number as fast as she can, but she gets an answering machine that says:

_Hi this is InuYasha's cell phone and I can't answer at this moment but leave a message._

_Thanks,_

_p.s. if this is Kagome press the number _9 and I will be there in a minute.

Kagome hurries and presses the number 9 afraid that something has already happened to him she

keeps pressing the number over and over again, hoping that he will answer her. Please InuYasha

please be okay and hurry I need you, please be okay. Kagome hangs up the phone and goes to

her room. She locks the door and sits on her bed, just wondering what she is doing. I am always

scared that Naraku will come and take me away buy, I am also scared that I will actually fall in

love with InuYasha. I don't want to get hurt I just can't take it, my heart can't take it. Before she

knows it InuYasha is sitting on her window seal. How did you get up there, InuYasha? I jumped

just incase you where in really big trouble. You hit the number about a dozen times. I figured

that, that mad man was after you again. Kagome I am here for you and I won't let him get you I

promise. Thank you InuYasha but, he said he was going to kill you and me, if I didn't stop

talking to you. I don't know what to do anymore. I want to be safe and protected and I want to

love but he is making it impossible. I can't even trust anyone that might be the reason why we

are talking through a window. I have yet to open it for you. InuYasha opens the window himself

walks up to Kagome and sits by her on the bed. Kagome I won't hurt you, I will do everything I

can to protect you. Just let me in your heart and trust me and only me. That's all I ask of you.

I don't even ask you to love, just trust me. I don't know how InuYasha, I just don't think I can.

InuYasha wraps his arms around her and holds her and he starts to hum an song that her mother

used to sing to her when she was just a little girl:

_Baby mine, don't you cry  
Baby mine, dry your eyes  
Rest your head close to my heart  
Never to part, baby of mine. _

Little one when you play  
Don't you mind what you say  
Let those eyes sparkle and shine  
Never a tear, baby of mine.

_If they knew sweet little you  
They'd end up loving you too  
All those same people who scold you  
What they'd give just for  
The chance to hold you. _

From your head to your toes  
Your not much, goodness knows  
But your so precious to me  
Cute as can be, baby of mine.

Kagome lays her head on his chest and he holds her even tighter. I won't let you go Kagome I

won't let him get you and take you away from me. InuYasha I believe I have fallen hopelessly in

love with you, and I barely know you. You know everything about me kagome, you knew me

when you first looked in my eyes and saw my heart and soul. All the pain I have you touched

and made it go away. Kagome I too have fallen in love with you. I am glad I was there that night

you had that horrible dream. I am also glad you where there for me InuYasha. I thank you so

much for helping me, I really do appreciate it. And at that moment Kagome her heart began to

beat with all of its might. She felt love the warmest love that ever touched her heart.

A/N-------------

I hope you like it. Please review


	5. Everything is happening to fast

Chapter 5- It's all happening to fast

The very next day, InuYasha meets Kagome by the sakura trees. He holds onto her as if she would suddenly be snatched out of his hands.

InuYasha's point of view

Kagome I refuse to let you go, I will always be here for you. I promise with all of my heart that I won't let him or anyone else get close to you. God your so beautiful, even more beautiful than that of the sakura trees. _InuYasha grabs a flower off of the tree and puts it in Kagomes hair._ Wow, look at that she is even more gorgeous now than she was two seconds ago. I just wish I could tell her just how I feel towards her. I want to show her more than anything. I believe I will take her out..but where?? I will have to ask Sango, but if she sees me talking to her she might think that I am using her to get to Sango. I know I will give her a note and ask her to write me back, and not to tell Kagome of my plans. Perfect, I surprise myself every time. I am such a genius.

Kagome's point of view

My hand is starting to hurt a little. It might be from InuYasha squeezing it so tight, it's not like I am going to fly away when the wind blows. But I will let him slid though I kinda enjoy him being so close to me. No wait I said I would push everyone away, I think I have failed at that already. What is he doing? Aaaawww he picked a sakura flower, that is sweet, but I don't believe I can accept this. No one has ever given me anything, except really bad nightmares. _InuYasha then_ _puts the flower into her hair when she's not looking._ Oh Thank you InuYasha. Wow he is really good at doing what he wants. I just hope he doesn't do something stupid and leave me alone with so me guy. Please InuYasha don't leave me...please.

As they walk to school they hold onto one another like there really isn't tomorrow. It's as if nothing can get between them two, even in class. But someone does and Kagome will never forgive him for that either. See in Mr. Beans class, while everyone was taking notes and trying to avoid his questions it happened. InuYasha and Miroku are at it again. They are having paper ball fights between each other, suddenly InuYasha gets hit with a paper ball from behind. It wasn't Miroku but it was Kouga. Kouga just had to get into it, and now it was a full fledge war. Mr. Bean moves all three of them to different sides of the room. InuYasha now behind Kagome, Miroku stayed in the same place but was moved a table back. Kouga was moved to the left. Now when they fight paper balls are flying everywhere between the three. You have to realize that this class is almost full a couple more people and it would be crowded.

All of a sudden you hear a loud bang. InuYasha has done it again but this time it was different. He was hitting his head on the desk just to get Kagomes attention. Kagome not wanting to get into trouble just ignored him, or at least tried her best too. Then Kagome finds this note put on the floor by her feet to where only she could see it was there. The note said:

_Kagome my love,_

_I am going to take you out one night this week so stay ready. I won't tell you where we are going or what we will do, so just be ready for anything and everything. Meet me after school in the courtyard, I want to show you something._

_Love forever and always,_

_InuYasha_

Kagome takes the note and holds it dear to her heart. I won't let you down InuYasha, I promise.

(I have the basic layout of the classroom, if you would like to see it then just e-mail me.L8terz. Enjoy the story.


	6. A bad feeling but nothing happens

Chapter 6 A bad feeling but nothing happens

The very next day Kagome has to go the mall so the can find a new outfit for that date that she has no idea when it will be. _Oh, I hope InuYasha doesn't take us to some place special. I don't know if I could accept it. _Kagome being a sly as she is decided to leave InuYasha a note on her window.

**Flashback**

_InuYasha,_

_I think you for offering to take me out but, I don't know if I could accept it. I really do want to go out with you but, doesn't it seem a little too early to be going out._

_Kagome_

She left it on the window, she knew InuYasha would come and check on her sooner or later. That night she heard something by her bed, it was InuYasha. He was trying to find the words to tell her how he really feels about him. Kagome doesn't open her eyes; she wants to hear what he has to say. Kagome, I don't know how to tell you but it really hurt when you said you didn't want to go out with me. Don't you realize I will always protect you no matter what? I want to be with you and I will do what it takes to make you realize that I am deeply in love with you. Kagome then opens her eyes as the tears start to flow down her face. She tries to make them stop falling but the more she thinks about it the more they come. InuYasha I love you too but I am not ready for a relationship. Especially when Naraku is out there trying to ruin my life. Kagome I promise I won't let him get near you again, just as long as you stay with me. InuYasha is now sitting on her bed and Kagome is sitting up holding a pillow to her heart. Okay InuYasha I will go out with you but, only on one condition. And what is that, Kagome? Never cheat on me or lie to me. I can't take it not after everything. I will let you know if you lose my trust don't expect to get it back. I agree to your terms Kagome. And I promise I will never cheat or lie to you. Kagome starts to cry again. I am sorry Kagome I change my mind I won't agree just as long as you stop crying. No, InuYasha I am crying because I am happy. Oh, well if that's the case then I will agree to your terms and that is final. Just promise me you won't leave me. I promise InuYasha, I promise.

End Flashback.

I can't believe I talked myself into going on this date. What have I gotten myself into. I have this bad feeling that something is going to go wrong tonight. I just hope I am really wrong. Thank you Sango for coming with me and helping me. I am just happy you finally got a date; I thought I was going to find you someone soon. Your welcome, I am so happy for you and InuYasha he really does seem like he likes you. I mean god, he changed all his classes to yours. Oh, that outfit is so cute you would look hot in it. It's a dress and it's really short. But I know InuYasha would like it. You really think he would. Yup, I really do. Okay then, I will get it.

That night InuYasha came to Kagomes house to pick her up. He knocks and Sango opens the door. Hey, InuYasha how are you? I am good Sango, where is Kagome? She is upstairs getting ready. She almost had a heart attack when she saw your note on the door. Well I just wanted to surprise her. Upstairs Kagome is putting her new dress on. Sango said to put some make-up on but, if he loves me then he should love me for me and not a mask. Kagome slowly walks down the stairs, catching InuYashas eyes immediately. Kagome you…you…you look so beautiful, I think I have died and gone to heaven. Thank you InuYasha I really appreciate it. What's wrong Kagome, you seem uptight? Don't worry about it InuYasha, it's nothing. Are you sure Kagome? Yes, I am you ready to go? Uh yea sure.


End file.
